Keep Holding On
by boobtube1938
Summary: Hale pack is under attack by out of town hunters. What happens when the one who was shot and is now dying is not Stiles or Derek? How will the pack help their fallen pack member?


Keep Holding On

**One- Shot**

**Hale pack is under attack by out of town hunters. What happens when the one who was shot and is now dying is not Stiles or Derek? How will the pack help their fallen pack member? Will Scott survive? Will Chris Argent help the dying teen or just let him die?**

**Read to find out.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

oOo

Shots ringing out.

Yelling could be heard.

Blackness claiming its victim.

Silence.

It was not suppose to happen like this. How could he have let this happen? They had a code. They weren't supposed to kill innocent human beings, especially ones who were only a kid, who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Chris Argent stood eerily still, watching the gruesome scene displayed in front of him. Groups of out of town hunters were attacking the newly formed Hale pack. The young pack was fighting a brutal battle with their alpha in the front; bullets and other weaponry soaring through the air, attacking from all sides.

Luckily, the fates were in favor of the pack. Casualties from the invading hunters were growing in numbers; members taken out one at a time.

Growling could be heard above the shots, then complete silence. Chris Argent made his way up to where the pack was standing, panting, trying to heal. The hunters retreated after the majority of their team were killed or severely injured. Pack members slowly turned back into their human forms, tattered clothing just barely covering their bodies.

The hunter did not have to ask the who, what, and the why questions, he knew; the pack knew. Now was not the time to ask those type of questions anyways, it was time to make sure the pack was ok, more importantly, if his only daughter was ok. Despite papa Argent's orders, Allison refused to stay away, telling her father that she was part of the pack even if she was still a human.

Chris was now standing close to the Hale pack members. Lydia and Jackson were sitting on the porch of the Hale home. Lydia was leaning into Jackson's chest, while he held her tight, trying to calm her. Danny was on the ground, laying, trying to catch his breath and trying to heal. Derek and Stiles were hugging each other, trying to reassure themselves that the other one was actually there and alive. Allison and Scott were…. _'Where the hell is Allison and Scott?'_ the hunter asked himself, noticing that his daughter and her _boyfriend_ were not anywhere to be seen. Then he heard it: a voice layered with panic and tears. Mr. Argent was not the only one to hear it. The others perked their heads up and ran in the direction of the grief stricken voice, the hunter followed.

After walking a few yards from where Agent was previously standing, the huntsman was greeted with a gut wrenching sight.

Argent saw Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, Danny and Derek surrounding two silhouettes seated on the forest's unwelcoming ground. He proceeded forward, taking in every gruesome detail that was displayed in front of him. Allison was kneeling on the ground, Scott's head resting on her thighs, one of her hands holding his head, the other, stroking his hair. The young beta was slipping in and out of consciousness. There were multiple wounds on Scott's chest; they were not healing. Scott's once light blue shirt was now stained with crimson, and it was spreading rapidly.

Allison continued to talk to the young beta, trying to reassure him that he was going to be just fine and to hang in there.

Derek and the others were moving frantically around the two on the ground. The alpha knelt down beside his fallen beta.

"Scott. Scott, can you hear me?" The weak beta fluttered his gaze towards his alpha, slowly nodding. "You're going to be ok Scott. Just hang in there ok?" He turned to look at Allison. "Allison," Derek started, as calmly as he could, "I'm going to carry him to the house. He'll make it through this." Allison leaned down, placing a kiss on Scott's blood stained forehead, nodding to tell the alpha that he could carry her mate back to the home.

The hunter's daughter let go of Scott, allowing Derek to pick up the beta carefully and make the journey back to the house.

Derek was looking directly at Argent. "Argent, I need you to get all of your weapons, hopefully one of them will work to save the boy. Danny, Jackson, I will need your help with getting rid of the bullets that are lodged in Scott's body. Lydia, stay with Allison and help Stiles with his broken arm." Every member of the pack sprang into action, doing what they were told, even Chris.

Chris made his way back to where his car was sitting in the darkness. How could he let this happen? He knew they were coming, he should have warned the pack sooner. Yes, he still hated werewolves, but considering his only daughter was part of a pack, he had no choice than to try to protect them, even if he hated the idea of protecting _them_ with every ounce of his being.

Weapons were taken out of the car and rushed into the Hale home. The sight in front of him shocked him even more than the one he witnessed about ten minutes ago in the forest.

Blood was everywhere, even some sort of black liquid dripping on to the once pure whit tiles of the kitchen. Scott was placed on the kitchen table, surrounded by Derek, Danny and Jackson. Allison and Lydia were standing a few feet away. The Argent girl with her head buried into the red-head's shoulder, who was holding her tight, trying to sooth her friend. Stiles still had his broken arm free of any support. The human teen standing by the head of his friend, talking to him, telling him he would live and be fine.

"Scott, hey buddy, just hang in there. Derek, Jackson and Danny are taking care of you."

"Derek." Argent spoke, making the alpha turn around. Chris handed his weapons over, hoping that there was one that would help. Without a word, Derek grabbed the artillery and started to sort them out, looking for the right one.

"Is this all you have? The one that is killing him is not here!"

Silence overtook the inhabitants of the little room. Derek turned around, facing the hunter. "Chris, I know you know what they used, I know you have it. A 17 year-old boy is going to die because of _you_!"

Argent finally snapped. "This…" he pointed towards Scott, "is not my fault. Those hunters are from out of town if you didn't notice. If it wasn't for _your_ kind, none of this would be happening. This is _your_ fault!"

"You think any of us asked for this? This, this thing chooses you!" Argent was about to yell at the alpha, but was stopped by his daughter's voice.

"Stop! Stop it! Scott is dying right in front of us and all you want to do is fight? Dad, you know what those hunters used. Get it, if Scott dies, I'm moving here with the rest of the pack. You'll never see me again!"

Chris did not like the idea of his daughter dating a werewolf, but moving in with them? It was not going to happen. He reached into his pocket, bringing out the few bullets that he had kept from the others. The bullets were tossed through the air, allowing Derek to snatch them and do his magic.

Smoke erupted from Derek's palm as he set the gun powder aflame, then pressing his finger into each one of the wounds to the adolescent below him. As soon as each finger came in contact with flesh, Scott would howl in pain and start thrashing around on the table.

"Hold him down!" Derek ordered Jackson and Danny. Stiles leaned in again, talking to his friend.

"Hang in there, they're almost done."

Blackness overcame Scott. Silence.

Everything in the room became still. No one moving, talking, only holding their breath. Allison took shaky steps towards her mate. Derek and the other three stepping back, allowing her to stand beside Scott. Allison leaned closer to her lover's face, tears falling.

A low whisper could be heard. "Scott, you're going to be ok. Just come back to us, _me_." She leaned down, kissing the lips of Scott, and then slowly started to increase her crying.

Stiles walked over to Derek, hugging his mate, fearing the worse. Jackson and Danny were now surrounding Lydia, and all three of them eventually making their way closer to their alpha, also fearing the worse.

Chris Argent stood back, watching his daughter and the pack in front of him. He never would have thought he would live to see the day when he would get to see the inner workings of a pack. If one was hurt, they all hurt, if one was dying, a part of each wolf was dying too.

"Allison." A weak whisper came from where Scott was located. Every wolf perked their ears, not believing that they actually heard the boy speak.

"Scott." Allison smiled, looking into the eyes of her lover.

"I- I…"

"Shhh, I know."

Scott smiled before closing his eyes again, drifting back into the world of darkness. Allison leaned farther over the table, holding onto Scott's hand, lovingly stroking it.

"Let's go into the other room, let these two have some alone time." Derek suggested, leading the pack, and Argent, out of the kitchen, into the living room.

The beaten pack sat down on the couches. Derek walked over to where his mate was sitting, cradling his broken arm.

"I thought I told Lydia to take care of this?"

"She started to but I stopped her. I wanted to be near Scott."

The alpha nodded in understanding. Although the pack was new, the pack members were growing closer and Derek could not be happier. He was glad that his pack didn't want to be too far away from their injured pack member.

"Here, let me see it." Derek reached out, gently grabbing the broken limb, Stiles hissed in pain.

"Careful Derek!"

"Sorry. Well it's broken alright. You're going to have to go to the hospital; there is no way that we'll be able to fix this properly by ourselves."

"I'm not leaving Scott."

"The longer you wait, the harder it will be to set back in place."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving." Stiles managed to speak through the pain. His adrenaline rush starting to fade, allowing him to feel the pain his body was in.

Derek was pleased and growling in satisfaction that his pack didn't want to be apart at a time like this, but Stiles had to have his arm fixed properly as soon as possible. "Stiles, you're in pain. Come on; let's go get you to the hospital." Stiles did not feel like arguing any further. He got up off the couch and was headed to the hospital with Derek.

A few shots of morphine, a navy blue cast and two hours later, Derek was walking in through the front door with a very out of it Stiles. "Can someone help me please?" Jackson made his way over to his alpha, grabbing Stiles' good arm, wrapping it around his shoulder and helping the alpha carry the teen to the bedroom.

The three walked into the room. Derek noticed that Scott was now laying on the bed, in a deep sleep.

"He woke up and asked to be moved to a bed. Hope you don't mind, he tried walking to the end of the hallway to his room but couldn't make it, even with our help."

"It's ok Jackson. We'll just lay Stiles next to him." The two werewolves placed Stiles next to his sleeping friend and instantly falling asleep with the presence of another from the pack. Even though Stiles was not a werewolf, with the pack growing closer together, the pack found themselves wanting to be close to one another, always wanting to be in contact with one another in some form.

Jackson and Derek left the room, closing the door behind them. They proceeded down the stairs, going back into the living room to see the others. Chris Argent stopped Derek, pulling him aside.

"Derek, I still don't like the idea of my daughter being part of your pack or being around werewolves for that matter, but I realize that she is needed here. I hate it, but I'll deal with it. I'm going to do whatever I can to hunt down the surviving hunters who attacked tonight." Chris did not wait for a response from the alpha. He walked out the door and sped off into the now rising sun's light. Derek, after watching the man leave, turned to the rest of his pack.

"We've all had a long, rough night. Everyone needs rest. We'll talk about what happened later, now just go to bed and try to get some sleep." Derek told his pack. They obeyed, going into their rooms. After the last door could be heard closing, Derek made his way back to his and Stiles' bedroom.

Derek opened the door, noticing that Scott and Stiles were tangled up in each other. Smiling, Derek made his way to the bed, lying beside the two boys. Just as Derek was starting doze off, he heard the door opening. He looked up to see Lydia, Allison, Jackson and Danny standing in the doorway, waiting for an invitation into the room.

With a sigh, Derek nodded, giving the rest of the pack the ok to come into the room. The three piled onto the bed, making sure that they came in contact with each member. They finally fell asleep with Derek watching over his pack. Then, eventually, he too fell asleep; feeling satisfied on how his pack had come together, helping one another when one of their own was hurt.


End file.
